Queen of the North
by ThousandYearsAgo
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Whatever Makes You Break. Le sang de la louve coule dans ses veines, sauvage et indomptée comme la neige battue. Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais apprivoiser un loup, mais peut-être, un lion le pourrait. Jaime / OC


**NT : Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance dans la traduction de la fiction Queen of the North de Whatever Makes You Break ! **

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire donc Eleonora appartient à l'auteur et tous les autres personnages à Georges R . R Martin et à la HBO. **

**Prologue. **

_Le compagnon idéal_

_n'a jamais moins de quatre pieds._

« Ce n'est qu'un garçon. » dit-elle tout bas à son frère Robb alors que leurs chevaux grimpaient la colline. « Il est encore trop jeune pour-... »

« Épargne moi Eleonora ! J'avais son âge, peut-être même plus jeune, quand j'ai vu mon premier. » Répondit Robb en tournant sa tête pour rencontrer le regard de sa sœur.

La fraîcheur du matin annonçait la fin de l'été. Un grand groupe éclairé par l'aube s'apprêtait à voir un homme se faire décapiter, un groupe composé en tout de dix-neuf hommes et une seule femme. C'était la première fois pour le jeune Bran, son père ayant dit qu'il était assez âgé pour voir la justice du roi appliquée.

L'homme s'était enfui du Mur et avait été traîné devant eux. Il les regardait de manière terrifiée et avec un air de défaite dans les yeux alors que Lord Stark avançait lui et le groupe jusqu'à l'homme. Robb et Jon étaient sur de grands chevaux, Eleonora montait près de Robb et Bran, qui paraissait presque joyeux sur son poney, tentant de faire plus vieux que ses sept ans. Un léger vent faisait battre au dessus de leurs têtes la bannière des Stark de Winterfell : Une tête de loup géant gris sur un fond blanc.

Le Seigneur Eddard Stark était assis solennellement sur son cheval, ses longs cheveux bruns agités dans le vent. Sa barbe taillée de près tournant légèrement au blanc lui donnait un air plus âgé que ses quarante ans. Il ne ressemblait pas à un homme qui se serait assis près du feu pour raconter tranquillement l'âge des héros et l'époque des enfants de la forêt.

Eleonora était âgée de trois ans de plus que le plus âgé de ses frères. Elle portait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient juste au dessus de sa taille en brillantes vagues en vrac et était de petite mais redoutable stature. Elle était incontestablement belle, ses yeux glacés hérités des Tully de Vivesaigues étant servis comme l'un de ses traits les plus frappants. Ses yeux bleus cristal avaient percé les âmes de Robb et bien d'autres. Elle était plus une seconde mère pour beaucoup de ses jeunes frères et sœurs mais pas pour Robb. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident. Robb Stark était son égal. Lorsque Ned Stark avait ramené son fils bâtard à Winterfell, brisant le cœur de Lady Stark, Eleonora et Robb n'avaient jamais permis à Jon Snow de ne pas se sentir comme leur frère. Leurs cœurs battaient comme un seul.

Bran avançait dans un galop innocent, parfaitement ignorant de l'horrible chose qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. « J'y ai survécu ! Par pitié Nora, tu es une fille et tu as parfaitement survécu à ton premier toi aussi. »

« Parce que j'étais prête ! » dit-elle sèchement « Et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi Robb qui a sorti un cri digne d'une chèvre dès que tu as vu Père empoigner son épée pour ta première application de la justice du roi. »

Jon étouffa un rire qu'il avait instantanément essayé de cacher à la vue du regard particulièrement agressif de son demi-frère. Nora avait souri d'une manière satisfaite tout en donnant un coup de talon à son cheval pour partir au galop devant ses frères. Lord Stark regardait sa fille sur sa monture. Elle était une brillante cavalière, le sang du loup coulait dans ses veines. Pour un instant, juste un instant, il oublia qu'il regardait sa fille aînée. Il vit Lyanna. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa sœur quand elle avait son âge, sauvage et débridée, belle et protégée par le nord gelé...Elle était tellement comme Lyanna que parfois cela l'effrayait.

Arya, sa plus jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa défunte sœur aussi mais elle n'avait pas la beauté ou le charme qu'Eleonora avait atteint. Elle était l'aînée de ses enfants et avait joué son rôle d'aînée avec une figure forte, une mère pour ses sœurs, une femme sage et un combattant redoutable pour ses frères.

« Ne vas pas si loin ! » cria Lord Stark « Je ne trouve pas l'urgence ou de l'excitation d'atteindre rapidement notre destination ce matin, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Bien sur que non père. » Répondit-elle en tirant durement sur ses rênes pour retourner aux côtés de son frère Robb. « Je suis désolée. »

Lord Stark hocha la tête à ses excuses et reporta son attention vers l'avant une fois de plus. Robb haussa les sourcils d'une manière suffisante.

« Tais-toi ! » murmura-t-elle à son attention.

Lorsque le groupe des gens du Nord finit par atteindre sa destination, Eleonora se positionna juste derrière Bran qui ne semblait pas reconnaissant à sa sœur de le couver de cette manière. Il lui envoya un regard d'avertissement trop mature pour son âge. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son père, un seigneur. Il y avait des questions posées et des réponses données dans le froid de la matinée mais tous savaient à voir l'air sur le visage de Bran qu'il ne se rappellerait pas beaucoup de ce qui avait été dit.

Lord Stark donna le commandement et deux des gardes traînèrent l'homme à la souche de bois. Il le forcèrent à maintenir sa tête vers le bas sur le bois sombre et dur. Lord Eddard Stark se fit porter son épée par Theon Greyjoy. Cette épée était nommée « Glace. » Elle était très large et aussi grande que Robb. La lame était en acier Valyrien avec des lettres sombres gravées sur la lame. Rien ne pouvait tenir le coup comme l'acier Valyrien.

Le Lord retira ses gants et les tendit à Jory Cassel, le capitaine de sa garde de sa maison. Il s'empara de l'épée avec les deux mains et récita « Au nom de Robert de la maison Baratheon, premier de son nom, roi des Andals et des premiers Hommes, Seigneur des Sept Royaumes et protecteur du Royaume, par les mots d'Eddard Stark de la maison Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord, je vous condamne à mort. » Il souleva la grande épée au dessus de sa tête.

Eleonora n'osa pas couvrir les yeux de Bran mais dès que son seigneur de Père éleva Glace en l'air, elle posa ses bras sur la poitrine de Bran. Elle n'avait jamais dit aux garçons à quelle vitesse battait son cœur ou comment elle avait toujours si subtilement grincé des dents quand la lame tranchait le cou de l'homme avec facilité. Bran ne s'éloignait pas d'elle, non pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'il craignait que ses genoux ne se dérobent.

Lord Stark trancha la tête de l'homme d'un seul coup sûr. Du sang fut pulvérisé à travers la neige, rouge comme du vin d'été.

Un des chevaux s'était cabré et avait dû être retenu pour éviter des désagréments. La neige autour de la souche absorbait le sang avidement alors que le groupe regardait.

La tête avait rebondit sur une épaisse racine et était venue aux pieds de Greyjoy. Théon était un jeune homme maigre de vingt ans qui trouvait toujours tout amusant. Il rit et mit sa botte sur la tête.

« Théon, contrôle toi pour l'amour des Dieux. » siffla froidement Nora.

« Trou du cul. » murmura Jon assez bas pour ne pas être attendu mais Robb et Nora purent tout de même l'entendre. Il posa une main sur la fine épaule de son frère Bran et celui ci regarda son frère bâtard lui dire solennellement « Tu t'es bien débrouillé. »

Il semblait faire plus froid sur le trajet du retour, malgré le haut soleil dans le ciel, le vent restait froid.

« Le déserteur est mort courageusement. » déclara Robb. Il était de plus en fort et large chaque jour, il avait la carnation claire de Lady Catelyn, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus presque aussi perçant que ceux de sa sœur. « Il avait au moins du courage... »

« Non » répondit tranquillement Jon « Ce n'était pas du courage. Il était mort de peur, on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux Stark. »

Les yeux de Jon étaient d'un gris sombre qu'ils semblaient presque noirs mais peu de gens remarquaient cette nuance de gris. Il était d'un an plus jeune que Robb mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas, Jon était mince où Robb était musclé, sombre où Robb était juste, gracieux où son demi-frère était fort.

« Il est mort avec dignité. Une course jusqu'au pont ? » déclara Robb.

« Vendu. » Et Jon donna un coup de talon à son cheval. Robb jura et le suivit rapidement au galop sur la piste en riant.

Bran n'essaya pas de les suivre, sachant très bien que son poney ne pourrait pas suivre les grands et rapides chevaux de ses frères. Il repensait aux yeux terrifié de cet homme habillé de lambeaux. Au bout d'un moment, les rires de Robb disparurent dans les bois et le silence était revenu.

« Te sens-tu bien louveteau ? » demanda Eleonora, attirant les yeux du petit garçon sur son visage.

« Ne m 'appelle pas comme ça Nora ! » soupira t-il.

« N'évite pas la question Bran. » répliqua t-elle, n'étant pas dupe. « Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui » dit-il avec un peu de confiance « Cesse donc de demander ! »

Il donna un coup plus fort dans les flancs de son poney pour distancer tant bien que mal sa sœur aînée alors que celle ci décidait sagement de ne pas rattraper le petit seigneur. Elle était préoccupée par son petit frère et par conséquent, n'entendit pas son père arriver à côté d'elle.

« Tu ferais bien de le dorloter, votre mère est déjà plus que capable de cela. » déclara Eddard Stark sans méchanceté « Il finira par en t'en vouloir pour cela. »

« Je le traite de la même manière que j'ai traité Robb et Jon. » Répondit-elle en gardant son regard plus en avant sur Bran.

« Il n'est pas comme Jon et Robb, tu le sais aussi bien que moi » rétorqua t-il « Il se sent comme si il avait quelque chose à prouver. Robb et Jon n'avait rien à prouver à deux frères plus âgés. »

« Je crois qu'il est beaucoup plus intimidé par son père que par ses frères. » dit Nora dans un demi sourire en jetant un regard à son père.

« Peut-être » sourit-il « Et à juste titre, j'ai l'intimidante figure d'un guerrier. »

Lord Stark, enveloppé dans ses fourrures et ses cuirs, montant son grand cheval de bataille, gonfla sa poitrine et remontant le menton dans un arrogant comique. Il souffla ensuite l'air, dégonflant son poitrail alors qu'il partageait un rire avec sa fille. Il avait été craint par ses ennemis ( aussi peu soient-il) mais il était simplement un bon et honorable seigneur pour tous ceux qui le connaissait vraiment.

« Intimidant en effet » Rit-elle « Mais que je crains que si vous aviez inhalé plus d'air, vous auriez ressemblé au Roi Robert...Bien qu'à la place de l'air, il ait de la bière et de la viande. »

Lord Stark fut trahit par un petit rire qu'il ne put retenir puis se reprit, tentant de le faire passer pour une toux coincée au fond de sa gorge. Sa fille sourit à elle-même, laissant faire son père.

« Tu sais faire bien mieux que dire du mal du roi Eleonora » avertit Lord Stark avec un sourire.

« Plait-il ? » dit-elle innocemment.

« Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais dit une telle blague en présence du roi » dit-il avec confiance.

« J'essayerais de me retenir. » déclara Nora.

« J'y compte bien » rétorqua t-il.

« Le roi ne voyagera jamais si loin au Nord, il n'aura jamais la chance de connaître mon humour.» Rit-elle.

« C'est peut-être une bénédiction » déclara Eddard « Je vais rejoindre Bran, va voir ce que font tes frères. »

Eleonora hocha la tête et claqua de la langue, faisant partir son cheval après Robb et Jon. Lord Stark la regarda un instant avant d'aller voir Bran. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à voir le roi de nouveau, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Lady Eleonora ressemblait beaucoup trop à Lyanna Stark à son goût et il savait que Robert s'en rendrait compte et qu'il partagerait son sentiment de manière bien trop différente. Lord Stark cligna soudainement des yeux une fois près de Bran, ses pensées fugaces disparaissant plus sa fille prenait de la distance devant eux.

« Nora ! Viens voir ce que nous avons trouvé ! » Appela Robb en contrebas d'un talus de terre et de racines.

Elle fit descendre à son cheval le talus, les membres musclés de l'animal lui permettant une descente plus sûre que si elle était descendue à pied. Elle descendit de sa selle et rejoignit rapidement ses frères en soulevant sa robe légèrement pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Robb se tenait près de la rive gauche du pont, Jon encore à cheval à côté de lui. Le premier avait ses genoux blancs de neige et semblait tenir quelque chose dans le creux de ses bras. Il parlait avec Jon de manière excitée.

Eleonora s'approcha de la grande forme gisant devant eux. Demie enterrée dans la neige ensanglantée , la forme sombre était morte. La fourrure hirsute était parsemée de glace et une odeur de décomposition flottait au dessus.

« Jon, va prévenir père et les autres ! » Ordonna t-elle, faisant taire immédiatement les bavardages des deux jeunes hommes. Jon déglutit maladroitement et fila en haut de la colline.

Eleonora entrevit les yeux aveugles de la bête grouillant de larves, sa grande gueule pleine de dents jaunies. Elle était plus grande qu'un poney, faisait deux fois la taille du plus grand chien du chenil de son père. Elle s'agenouilla devant la bête, passant prudemment ses doigts fins dans la fourrure de l'animal.

« Robb, c'est un loup géant... » souffla t-elle, regardant son frère par dessus son épaule. « Enfin, c'était un loup géant, personne n'en a plus vu au sud du mur depuis une centaine d'années... »

Le groupe arriva rapidement sur place, descendant le chemin de terre inégal à tâtons et Jon, Théon et Jory furent les premiers à arriver. En arrivant Théon riait et plaisantait mais se stoppa dès qu'il vit la bête.

« Par tous les Dieux ! » s'écria t-il en luttant pour garder le contrôle de son cheval en attrapant son épée alors que Jory avait déjà dégainé la sienne.

« Nora, sors toi de là ! » l'appela t-il alors que son cheval se cabrait sous lui.

Robb eu un sourire et leva son regard du paquet qu'il avait dans ses bras.

« Elle est morte, elle ne peut plus faire le moindre mal ! »

Nora releva les yeux de la bête pour les poser pour la première fois sur le paquet que tenait son frère dans ses bras. Il y avait un chiot, qui ressemblait à une boule de poils gris-noirs, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il se blottit aveuglément contre la poitrine de Robb alors que celui ci le berçait, recherchant du lait entre les cuirs de l'humain, poussant des petits glapissements tristes.

« Il y en a six. » déclara Jon en regardant les autres chiots sur le petit monticule de neige.

Eleonora plaça un petit à la fourrure grisâtre dans les bras de Bran pour qu'il puisse le bercer comme le faisait son frère aîné avec le sien. Elle remarqua une petite boule de poil noire sur la neige opaline et s'en saisit délicatement, la mettant contre sa poitrine en se demandant comment elle avait pu vivre dix neuf années sans ce tout petit bâtard.

« Des loups géants errant dans le royaume après tant d'années... » murmura Hullen, maître de la cavalerie « Je n'aime pas ça... »

« C'est un signe » déclara Jory.

Lord Stark fronça les sourcils. « Il ne s'agit que d'un animal mort Jory. » dit-il. Il était pourtant troublé et s'avança, ses pas craquant dans la neige « Savons nous ce qui l'a tué ? »

« Il y a quelque chose, juste là, planté dans sa gorge. » Déclara Robb avec la fierté apparente d'avoir trouvé la réponse de la question de son père même bien avant qu'il l'ait posée. « Là, juste sous la mâchoire. »

Leur père se mit à genoux et chercha sous la tête de la bête avec sa main. Il tira d'un coup sec et leva bien ce qu'il avait trouvé pour que tout le monde le voie. Il s'agissait d'un bois de cerf brisé en deux et plein de sang. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre sur le groupe, les hommes regardant la ramure avec inquiétude, personne n'osant parler.

Il jeta la corne sur le côté et se lava les mains dans la neige en disant « Je suis étonné qu'elle ait vécu assez longtemps pour donner vie à ses petits. ». Sa voix brisa le silence.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas... » déclara Jory « J'ai entendu des histoires...peut-être la louve était-elle déjà morte quand les petits sont venus au monde. »

« Nés avec les morts » murmura un homme « Il n'y a pas de pire chance. »

« Peu importe » déclara Hullen « Ils seront morts bien assez vite. »

Le jeune Bran poussa un cri muet d'effroi qui fit faire une embardée à l'estomac d'Eleonora.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux » convint Théon, tirant son épée d'une manière presque joyeuse. « Donne moi la bête Bran » Et la petite chose se tortilla contre lui comme si elle avait entendu et compris.

« Non ! » Cria violemment Bran « Elle est à moi ! »

Eleonora ne manqua pas un battement en atteignant son poignard à sa ceinture et le plaqua contre la gorge de Théon, la menace était loin d'être rare pour la pupille des Iles de Fer. Il se figea sur place en déglutissant.

« Théon Greyjoy, que les dieux aient pitié de ton âme oubliée si tu poses une main sur ce chiot. » menaça Eleonora tout en faisant signe à Bran de se tenir derrière elle, ce qu'il fit en tenant fermement le chiot contre sa poitrine.

« Range ton épée Greyjoy » commanda fermement Robb. Il commandait comme leur père, comme le seigneur qu'il serait un jour. « Nous allons garder ses chiots. »

« Ma fille, range ton poignard. » déclara Lord Stark en souriant légèrement. « Tu embarrasses ce garçon. »

Eleonora baissa lentement son poignard tout en fixant Théon à la manière d'un fauve menaçant.

« Ce serait faire miséricorde que de les tuer » déclara Hullen.

« Lord Stark » dit Jon « Il y a six petits, trois mâles et trois femelles. »

« Et alors Jon ? »

« I enfants Stark » dit Jon. « Trois fils et trois filles. Le loup géant est l'emblème de votre maison. Vos enfants pourraient avoir ces chiots. »

L'expression d'Eddard Stark prit un air réfléchi alors qu'il regardait ses enfants.

« Ces chiots peuvent mourir de toute façon, quoique vous fassiez. » déclara t-il à contre cœur.

« Il ne vont pas mourir. » Rétorqua Robb.

« Nous ne les laisserons pas mourir. »ajouta Eleonora.

« Gardez les dans ce cas. » dit Eddard. « Jory, Desmond, rassemblez les autres chiots, il est temps que nous retournions à Winterfell.

Alors que le groupe était à mi-chemin sur le pont, Jon s'arrêta soudainement.

« Que se passe t-il Jon ? » demanda le lord.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? »

Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre c'était le vent dans les feuilles et le bruit des sabots des chevaux, mais Jon entendait autre chose.

D'un coup, Jon repartit dans le sens inverse, retournant à l'endroit où gisait la bête avant de revenir un instant plus tard avec un sourire.

« Il doit avoir rampé loin des autres. » déclara Jon.

« Ou été chassé. » Dit-leur père en regardant le septième chiot. Il avait la fourrure blanche là où le reste de la portée était grise ou noire. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang de l'homme en haillons.

« Un albinos. » déclara Théon avec un amusement ironique. « Celui là va vivre encore moins longtemps que les autres ! »

Jon lança à la pupille de son père un long regard froid.

« Je ne pense pas Greyjoy » dit-il. « Celui ci est à moi. »

**N/T : Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction Queen of the North de Whatever Makes You Break ! J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre de cette fiction que j'ai découvert grâce à la vidéo de l'auteur sur youtube ( **** watch?v=SPkHJTMMxeY**** ). J'ai essayé de traduire le plus fidèlement possible mais j'ai du bien entendu changer la tournure de certaines phrases sinon en français c'était un peu bizarre ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plût et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews que je transmettrais à l'auteur ! Voilà, c'est tout pour moi et je vous laisse avec le mot de l'auteur !:) **

**A / N : **_Nous revoilà donc ici à nouveau ! Je suis obsédée par Game of Thrones et j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps...et là voilà. J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est guindé et terrible. J'ai utilisé un peu des dialogues du livre vers la fin mais j'espère ne pas compter sur grand chose après cela. Ne me grondez pas s'il vous plaît ! Je voulais juste établir le rôle de Nora dans la famille comme ça nous avons une idée de ce qu'elle va faire et des décisions qu'elle prendra. Vous verrez..._

_**Ps : **__Eleonora se prononce comme Eleanor avec un a à la fin. Pour ce que ceux qui étaient confus ne le sois plus._

_**Coming soon : **__Eleonora rencontrera le Roi Robert, la Reine Cersei, le lutin et le lion lannister. _


End file.
